Our Kid
by SerpentWinged
Summary: One-Shot  Tripp punches Bryce Johnson after he pushes Izzy, and Derek feels that with Tripp's dad not around, and his mother always on trips, that he, Ash and Burger should act as parents for once. WARNINGS: Contain Spanking of a Teen.


Tripp sat, shoulders hunched and cross legged on his bed, waiting. Derek had sent him up to his room and had told him to wait for him there, and the teen had heard enough high school horror stories to know what that meant. He hadn't really done anything wrong! He had only hit Bryce Johnson back after he had pushed Izzy. Then of course – his stupid principal had called home and of course, his mother had chosen _that _particular day to take a trip to Greenland with her Dental Practise. He heard footsteps outside his door, and a cold feeling filled his chest. Tripp's bedroom door opened, and Derek stood there, hands in pockets, looking downwards.

"Hey kid." He said softly, turning around and shutting the door behind him. The lock made a small _clicking _noise. Derek made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"Listen, kid, since your mum's not here a lot of the time, and your father isn't around, you don't really have anyone to look out for you 24/7. You know, to tell you off you and hug you and … stuff." Derek looked thoroughly uncomfortable. "So at times like this I… I think that the guys and me should take it upon ourselves to play the adults for a change."

Tripp gulped.

"Derek, please! The only reason I hit Bryce was because he pushed Izzy first! Please Derek, don't punish me!"

It really did break the singers' heart to see the poor kid pleading with him like this. Unfortunately, Derek knew the only way to protect Tripp from doing this again was to pass the message across in a fatherly fashion… Spanking.

"Tripp, kid, I know you don't want this. I don't want to do it, but it has to be done."

"What if I promise never to do it again?" Tripp asked hopefully. "Please Derek, don't spank me! I'm sixteen, not a kid!"

"Yes you are." Derek said quietly. "You're our kid. Mine, Ash's and Burger's. We're the one's who've been there for you whenever you've been in a break up. We're the one's who stayed up late with you when you had that nightmare about your dad telling you he didn't want you, we're the one's who tickled you when you started acting too grown up, kid. You're the son we always wanted."

Tripp's eyes started to mist over as he realised just how much his band had done for him. He looked at his lap, refusing to meet Derek's eyes.

"Come on kid, let's get this over with." Derek gestured for Tripp to come forward. Tripp stood in front of Derek, looking at his feet. Derek grabbed the boys chin and made him look up.

"I'll make it quick," He started. "If you promise not to run."

"I promise," Trip agreed. Tripp's stomach swooped as Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him across his lap. Derek placed a hand on the small of the kid's back for comfort and to keep him still. The first smack came quite gently, though to Tripp it felt like a hammer was being brought down on him. Tripp instantly grabbed onto Derek's leg for support. Four smacks later, tears were falling freely down Tripp's face.

"Ow…" Tripp moaned into Derek's trouser leg. Derek paused for a second, caressing the boys back with the hand that rested on his back. "How many more?" Came a muffled sob.

"You've had 5, so I think 5 more will be enough this time." Derek told him softly. Tripp squirmed as the last smack fell. Derek helped set the kid into a sitting position on his lap.

"Shh…" Derek soothed as Tripp sobbed into his shoulder. "It's over now, kid, forgotten and forgiven."

"I promise I won't do it again." Tripp rubbed his eyes with a sniff.

"I know you won't kid…" Derek rubbed Tripp's back soothingly. "You're a good boy. Now, I don't think a nap would be a bad idea, do you?"

Tripp smiled and shook his head. Derek slipped the boy off his lap and under the covers. "I'm sure Ash or Burger will come up to check on you soon. If they don't, I'll send Ash up with food. I'd let Burger do it, but he'd probably eat it on the way up."

Tripp laughed weakly. Derek smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. He turned and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping out. Yep, he was their kid alright. And Derek would always be there for him.


End file.
